


岁月如是说

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 前世今生, 民国, 现代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 喻易安是世间一个孤零零的影子。
Relationships: 喻易安/乔璧月
Kudos: 1





	1. 香尘暗陌

遂依其声，又托之易安自喻。—— 宋 · 刘辰翁《永遇乐·璧月初晴》

多年以后，喻易安无论把自己置身在思绪的哪个角落，都将会想起乔璧月被请来做翻译的那个遥远的下午。那时的南洋女子学校还只供大户人家的小姐们就读，黛瓦青墙，瓷质的地砖滑得像剥开壳的鹅蛋。信基督的洋人戴着单边的金丝眼镜，条纹小西装，白底。听说他是来和校方商榷相关事宜，要出资把这里改成教会学校；那女孩儿就站在他身边，漂浮的光晕中显得很淡漠，眼瞳在午后枫糖般的日光下泼散出琥珀一般的棕色。洋人说一句，她再开口说一句。喻易安没仔细捡耳朵，除了校长开怀的笑声，什么也听不清晰。庭院里的白桦木摇得很响。喻易安陪在董事会身边，看着那女孩深妃色的裙裾。那段绸布很柔顺地垂着，只露出一截光洁的小腿：深妃色像开裂的红砖，像熟透了的荔枝，轻轻敲击还能抖下瑟缩的粉末，用力封闭着一股水汪汪的甜味，却又令喻易安无端想到硝烟。大概是城外至今炮火连绵，有个日本军官前两日在借上用刺刀捅死了一个要他的路费的的车夫。喻易安的思绪很轻易地飘远了。破裂的红砖和颓败的荒木重叠得很拥挤。后来这门生意理所应当地谈成了，喻易安作为教师代表去和洋人握手，一门两全其美的生意，结束得很圆满。  
事后校长来和她商量。校长是个年过半百的女士，丈夫曾在西洋留学，让她的思想也有所改变。她坐在庭院里的藤椅上，喻易安站在她身后，柔顺的长发用一枚簪子轻柔款起，镂空的银簪，细软的银丝系成流苏，再镶嵌着碧波荡漾的堇青石。“小喻啊，”她手里的水烟袋上的白牡丹镶着金边，“既然学校要换制度了，也该找个人教孩子们英语了。我看今天那个来帮我们翻译的女士不错，你觉得呢？”  
“我看”，“女士”，询问的语气。喻易安没怎么权衡利弊，但她本该那样做的；但是她眼前又浮现了那个被光影稍稍融化的影子，手上黑色的小皮包，赭红色的裙摆深得像心头血。她点了头。

-

喻易安起初看到乔璧月的时候，就觉得那是一个很不一样的女孩儿。后来这样的预感理所应当地成真了。她给孩子们上课的时候戴着眼镜，从最简单的字母教起，有时候喻易安也会去旁听。似乎喻易安引以为傲的自制力总是在她面前化为浮游的一丝一缕，成为黛色里影影绰绰的湿雾，大概是因为她的耳后有一丝很隐晦的香水味。喻易安模模糊糊地想，秋姬李和黑罂粟并无差别，秋海棠冷到霜降，手指轻轻一捻就一片冰凉。乔璧月的头发很随意地披在肩上，不是那么长，大约到那对峋秀的肩胛骨；她喜欢穿赭红或者藏青，松石蓝也很衬她，只是前两者又冷又沉；她左手腕上有一只古旧的银镯，雕花，花枝深处浮起一层略暗的灰。她不裹脚，唇上莹莹闪着珊瑚红，长裙也不遮住脚踝，黑色的尖头小皮鞋有不高的跟，踩在瓷砖上如同大厅里那座西洋钟。  
学校里有一部分保守的大户小姐们本是看不惯她的：那些小孩们的父亲还斜靠在软垫上抽鸦片，烟杆蒙着油腻的灰黑色，吞云吐雾中银钱和身体一并消瘦下去，只得变卖家中的杂物古玩，甚至还有妻子的嫁妆。令人发笑的是，落魄的大户依旧把自己当大户，在女儿的驯养方面丝毫不肯松懈。和父兄说话要毕恭毕敬，脚要裹成畸形的三寸，颈项不能露出来；即使是闷热的夏季，蝉鸣哑得声嘶力竭，也把长长的衣袖剪裁到指尖，不允许露出女儿家洁白的皓腕。在这样的驯养中长大的女孩，几乎全都把乔璧月当成下作的女人。在她们眼中，这样活着的人必定是那些歌厅里不知羞耻的舞者，贩卖皮肉的妓女，而一个老师不能这样生活。“只有荡妇才不嫁人持家，跟洋人混在一起，脚踝也明晃晃地露出来！”喻易安知道她们是嫉妒而艳羡的，只是那样的痛楚扭曲成了尖酸刻薄的愤怒。没有灵魂生来甘于被他人御使，没有生命愿意从善如流地接受自己生而卑微，没有，绝没有。那些女孩儿大约是第一次知道女人还能活得这样洒脱——就算是她们眼中活得最自由的喻老师，她也穿青黑色的白底布鞋，飘摇的长裙都垂到了鞋跟。在她们眼中，乔璧月就像惊醒她们自欺欺人幻梦的客人，把所有好不容易粉饰好的、这个世界给她们的恶意通通揭开了——哪怕她什么都没做，与每一个学生保持着师生之间的距离，就只是那样自顾自地存在着。于是她们恼怒，她们跳脚，她们愤愤不平。只是乔璧月和她的名字一样，月光沉璧，不会因为她人言说而熄灭。  
乔璧月从来不恼。她进入角色得非常快：不上课就不上课，不及格就不及格，每两周结一次总成绩，不到六十分的不允许进英语教室。有位小姐第一次受到这样的待遇，众目睽睽之下被她眼中放荡又不规矩的女人关在门外，气得鼻尖通红；她很大声地在教室外咒骂，用众人都听不懂的家乡话，依稀可以辨别其中丰富的词汇量，着实令人大开眼界。只是很快她们就妥协了——就像亮出毒牙的蛇被捏住三寸。被老师轰出课堂是比被指责更残忍的公开凌迟，因为“女儿家不被允许给家里丢脸”。承受惯了循规蹈矩的女儿们继续循规蹈矩着，有的咬牙切齿，有的自暴自弃，有的眼睛亮闪闪地看着乔老师——她无疑是美丽的。  
学堂逐渐平静下来，每天都能听到一些零散的英语词句。乔璧月说话很好听，念英语尤其，宛转中带一点柔和，练达又悲悯。

-

比起嬉笑怒骂的小孩子，老师们与乔璧月的进展更加迅速。几乎所有人都已经在风霜砺砺的战争岁月被打磨得精致了，学会在惊涛骇浪里不动声色，只留下礼貌的微笑和交握的双手。乔璧月似乎也不在乎对方到底怀不怀好意，她的微笑上掩盖着一层钴色的薄绸，让人看不真切。  
乔璧月的办公桌上总是有一朵花，就在作业本旁边，栀子亦或白山茶，香气虚浮而隐约，只有靠近才能闻到那样绵长的气息。她也时常簪花，一朵水灵灵的山茶别在耳后，碗口圆润，瓣朵悄悄浸没在光影中，比钻石的火彩还要漂亮。花香和她的香水缠绵重叠，勾勒的依然是一片湿冷。  
喻易安很迷恋这些气味：她的嗅觉比她的大脑更早地被捕捉了。鬼迷心窍地，她走入各式各样的脂粉店，也找不到和这一样的香薰。那些香薰都是黏腻的，像是清水上浮着一团化不开的油脂，厚得令人喘不过气。  
有一日她伏案疾书，学校里少有人能看懂喻易安的字迹——她从小写草书，狼毫被她驾驭得很温顺；狂草又不仅仅是狂草，还带着些她自己的风格，横撇弯钩如潇潇雨歇，便显得更难辨认。除了批作业外，喻易安很少给学生评语，一来是因为除了甲乙丙丁，学生看不懂她的字迹；二来她习惯面对面地交流。似乎是历史的研究让她养成的习惯，总喜欢抽身出来俯视因果，更显得精准而客观。那日下午落日熔金，她给父亲去信，乔璧月在改作业的空档倚靠在窗台上，手里捧着一杯清茶，逆光给她镶一圈幻梦似的光环，手里的瓷杯热雾袅娜。她桌上的那朵白花边缘已经有些枯蜷了。乔璧月凑过来看了一眼喻易安的信纸，笑了起来。  
“字不错。”她说。  
当晚喻易安躺在床上，裹着厚被，仿佛被交易情绪的恶鬼拿走一磅肉。梦里是没有颜色的灰白，味觉嗅觉一并消失，她却挥之不去那女孩儿耳后的白花。那朵白花已经快枯死了，花瓣干瘪而蜷曲，带着濒临死亡的棕黄。喻易安伸手去触碰它，刚刚接触到茎干，它就化成了齑粉。  
喻易安第二天起床的时候，摸到腿间潮湿的冰凉。

-

喻易安小的时候，就知道活着不是那么容易的。父亲是私塾的讲师，活得却不像书里写的文人那般潇洒。喻易安有时候偷偷读母亲的话本，藏在被子里点着烛台，入迷到闻到焦糊味才猛然惊醒，总是被火焰烧着刘海。书里的文人总有一把题着好字的折扇，写着“徐邈能中酒圣贤”；长发飘飘，长街策马，金榜题名以后发间簪花，少年意气，像是永远不会枯萎的碧桃；他们总有小家碧玉的青梅竹马，等他寒窗苦读，等他风光折桂，等他十里红妆娶她回家。只是父亲不是。父亲是别人口中的棋差一招，学问不够不得做官，只能当个私塾先生，领着一群半大的小孩子念之乎者也。喻易安想说这个时代已经没有状元郎了，父亲教书也不是因为无路可退，他除了之乎者也还会好多好多东西。喻易安那时还是个提起这些不公和误解会气得双眼通红的姑娘，是私塾里唯一一个姑娘。只是同年龄的小孩子什么都不愿去想，照样用墨水涂她的宣纸，把毛虫和蚕蛹放在她的桌兜，扯她的麻花辫和发髻。喻易安小时候因此哭过很多次：她的爸爸很伟大很伟大，他会预料战局，会对着夕阳沉默不语，会教女儿写草书，会在夜里搂着她认三垣四象黄道十二宫。  
她的爸爸在她十五岁生日的时候给她题了一句诗。  
“知人世，难潇洒，莫锁鞍鞯。”  
十五岁，已经是别的女儿可以出嫁的年龄了，是要变成嫁不出去的老姑娘的年纪了。只是父亲从未谈起关于婚姻的事情；如果母亲还在的话，大约是会有两三句言语的。喻易安对于母亲的记忆很是模糊，大概只限于那箱什么都有的画本：她在喻易安尚未有连贯清晰的记忆时就去世了。父亲没有再娶，喻易安一个人很肆意地长大。父亲买的衣服永远有一点少女气息的娇艳，她不那么喜欢；父亲笨拙地给她梳头的时候会带到她的发丝，让她疼得龇牙咧嘴。喻易安很快地学会自己梳头了，还有自己打理自己的着装和面容。父亲影响了她童年狭窄的方圆，还有未来的整个人生。她从父亲那里知道隔壁的老太太走路蹒跚的原因是因为束脚，但是唐宋之前女人本不必裹脚，裹脚是为了取悦那些审美病态的男人；她从父亲那里知道女儿也本应是可以骑马的，本应可以自由自在地上街露面的，本应不必把嫁人当做人生唯一的目的的。除了那些不知天高地厚的臭小子和他们趾高气扬的家长对于父亲的误解，其余没有什么事情可以让喻易安难过。  
后来喻易安当了南洋女子学校的历史老师，她不裹脚，不盘发，自己上街买胭脂。只是她有时候看着那些冷漠而无辜的面庞，总会想起那些嘲笑她父亲的男孩。他们有着几乎一模一样的神态：一点点探究，一点点厌恶，一点点迷茫。很多很多的漠不关心。  
她就像一根攀附着老竹生长的藤蔓，没有人想要去折断她；足够潇洒，也有一点点落寞。

-

乔璧月是从西洋回来的女孩。她足够新鲜，足够坦然，足够坚定——无论是对于那些小姐，还是喻易安。喻易安总是不自觉地把眼神投向那个簪栀子的女孩，栀子，秋海棠，月季，蔷薇——喻易安承认她是中意她的。中意她的短发，中意她浅色的眼瞳，中意她发鬓间的花朵，中意她耳后冷冷的香气。只是中意这两个字太模糊，模糊到谁也说不清楚那究竟是什么。  
有时喻易安会送给她写好的卷轴。有时候是诗词，有时候只是花的名字——用喻易安最拿手的字迹，狂放的草书如同医生开的诊单。乔璧月总是能看得懂，即使喻易安不知道她是怎么做到的。这些年来，喻易安的字迹如同一个守着惊天谜团的迷宫，那女孩儿一眼就找到了出口，把她费尽心思藏起来的宝藏轻而易举地拿到手了。  
后来卷轴里的内容变成了一封封不长的信件。这样的通信是很少见的，因为这两个女孩儿毕竟天天打照面，教同一批颜色的小姐，甚至还要共享一桌饭食，还有蝉鸣声声的深夜回教工宿舍的小径。不可否认的是，文字的力量在信件往来中被体现得十足深刻：无法开口的往事，太过沉重的烦恼，羞于启齿的痴嗔和力透纸背的热望。心照不宣的默契带有一点丝丝缕缕的甜味，如同一枚饱满的水蜜桃，薄薄的表皮下涌动着馨香的汁水。  
喻易安感觉自己在逐渐解开乔璧月脸上那层钴色的薄绸。这样的乔璧月让她松了口气；她并不是和她耳后的香气一样虚无缥缈的存在。一个更鲜活的乔璧月美得惊心动魄：她调侃伤怀，她自我嘲讽，她自命不凡，她孤勇决绝。她教喻易安一句话，来源于一本历史老师记不住名字的外文小说：  
“不要在任何东西面前失去自我，哪怕是教条，哪怕是别人的目光，哪怕是爱情。”  
这个世界本来就没有永远的安宁。幼时有天人永隔的母亲，童年有扯你发辫儿的男孩，长大有连绵不休的战火。这些伤痕深到无法补救，即使是全世界最好的香料，全世界最珍贵的珠宝，也不可以抚平它一丝一毫。  
这个世界爱恨不清，我对自己永远坦诚。  
所以我永远时岁不改。  
喻易安给她的称呼从“乔女士”到“乔璧月”到“璧月”到“月亮”——最后那个变化很多，得看今夜的月色如何。上弦、弯钩儿、满月，还有“躲在云后不肯出来的嫦娥仙子”，喻易安擅长这个。诗人都喜爱咏吟月色，无人幸免。  
无人幸免。

-

这个冲动是在一个午后突然萌发的。  
多年以后，喻易安无论把自己置身在思绪的哪个角落，都将会想起乔璧月垂着眼睫站在日光里那个遥远的下午。她陪乔璧月去挑选书籍，不做他用，聊以慰藉。书店里很空荡，隔壁男校的学生书声琅琅。乔璧月站在她身边，低垂眼眸，很仔细地看手里的那本书。夕阳熔融，橙色是一种美妙而魔幻的颜色，可以洗刷掉所有不幸和疲惫，带来一点点甜蜜的归属感。喻易安站在那里看她，她背后的落日是天真烂漫的、碎裂的光涌。喻易安想，无论何时，那姑娘眉眼干净而寡淡，笑又不露情。她如同一片行走的苔色，老旧又鲜活，带来饱满而雀跃的罪恶，隐秘而忧愁的忐忑，唤醒喻易安心里埋藏的放纵的欲念。她飘飞的裙裾似乎是春日的云，一场雨就可以洗净，只留下空荡荡的碧空。  
喻易安的拇指有一点湿。她已无意探究那是什么，是因为兴奋和紧张而出现的汗液，还是刚才伞柄上尚未擦去的雨滴。她抽走乔璧月手中的那本书；那女孩儿抬头看她，眼瞳在夕阳下更淡漠。她解开自己的长发，把那支银簪放进了乔璧月的手里。  
乔璧月并未移开眼神。她们足够默契，默契到只需一个眼神，彼此就了然是鸩酒还是蜜糖。喻易安凑上去，发现乔璧月耳后有一点深红，如同古旧的木门上剥落的朱漆。但是这不是她所追寻的——  
她很轻柔地吻在她的唇角。这一吻如同飞鸟掠过水面，迅疾地出现，却又飞快地隐去。  
“乔璧月。”  
她开口，嗓子有点哑。  
“给我自由。”


	2. 蜉蝣浮游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后世的喻易安与她自己。

诗经·国风·曹风·蜉蝣  
蜉蝣之羽，衣裳楚楚。心之忧矣，於我归处。  
蜉蝣之翼，采采衣服。心之忧矣，於我归息。  
蜉蝣掘阅，麻衣如雪。心之忧矣，於我归说。

喻易安混沌的记忆尚未清晰的时候，祖父就已经很是喜爱将她搂在怀里，为她讲读那些她还没有能力辨识的词句。祖父是她心中最伟岸而神秘的人：那是个经历了困苦和革命的长者，他吐露的语句是她一寸方圆里最深奥的谜题。祖父曾为她讲那些剥落在朱漆黛瓦之间的落寞，讲少年时代涌动着滚烫热血的情怀，注定失意的命运，以及所有阴差阳错的历史。喻易安从小就熟知那些镶着一捻金边的故事。铜钱叶可以用来蒸食，味道带着和白糖不一样的清甜，在最饥饿的时日，那是要遭人哄抢的美味；喝了蜂王浆的小蜂儿会变成下一个蜂后，可是多个蜂后会引起迁巢的分裂，养蜂人为了蜂巢会杀死多余的蜂后；乾隆皇帝和当时英国的国王乔治三世曾有通信，只是罅隙中隐藏着一些隐晦的差错和傲慢；乾隆在位的时候发生了好多事情啦，乾隆三十年，蒸汽机在英国问世，乾隆四十一年，独立宣言发表。1795年乾隆做了太上皇，而华盛顿却拒绝连任第三任总统。1799年华盛顿去世乾隆甍崩宾天，留下两个完全不同的世界。祖父说历史是横纵交错的，在天地乾坤间织成一张网，就像地球的经纬，只有横竖一同比对才能略觉此中玄妙。  
祖父喜欢带着喻易安出去踏青。那时喻易安心里最神奇的一件事，就是祖父摇着蒲扇，水塘边的野鸭有靛灰色的尾羽，她踏着鹅卵石小径往前走，手上是祖父为她做的柳条手环，枝叶间点缀着月季花柔软而艳红的花瓣。圆润的石子在她细软的鞋底下交错。祖父让她停一停，自己俯身翻找，从低矮青绿的灌木间折一根翡翠色的草叶，递到她唇边。喻易安在祖父包容的笑意下张嘴咬住那段草根吮吸，一颗滚圆的汁水从其间淌出来，清润的甜味霎时间爆炸在她的舌尖。后来那根草茎被做成了她待在手上的指环，被她很珍重地戴在小手指上；欲滴的绿色，尚带着夏日的骄矜气息。  
祖父和她一起在水塘边停下。喻易安将一块很小的石子丢进水里，发出一下沉闷的咚声。没有波浪，也少有涟漪，野鸭丝毫未被惊扰，还在对岸很悠闲地漫游。祖父从挎包里抽出两张废弃的报纸垫在地上，喻易安拍拍裙子坐下，土壤冰凉又柔软，带着一点芬芳的潮湿。祖父指着他们近处的那一小片地域，对她说，你看，易安。蜉蝣。  
喻易安知道什么是蜉蝣。她七岁时就开始听祖父讲诗经了；《诗经·国风·曹风·蜉蝣》。蜉蝣之羽，衣裳楚楚。心之忧矣，於我归处。诗里的蜉蝣“衣裳楚楚”，喻易安今日所见，也的确是这样的。两对洁白而细长的翅，显现出一点温和的月白色。月、白、色——这三个字在喻易安舌尖尚未褪去的甜意中滚了一圈，带来一点点月色皎洁般的清凉。  
它们是古老、短暂而美丽的生物，她听祖父说。有多古老呢？小小的喻易安问。祖父摸了摸她编得紧实的马尾辫，很和缓地开口：蜉蝣啊，它们古老到易安还是天上的一颗星星，它们短暂到易安一眨眼就会死去，它们美丽到让人觉得这样的颜色，只有在它们的翅上才够绝伦。……或许还有月亮。好多诗人都喜欢月亮，祖父也是俗人，看着月亮想要邀她饮酒，解开那层月色的面纱，就像李太白一样，对影成三人……  
可是我也喜欢白色，喻易安说，如果易安有一天也穿上了这样的裙子，祖父会觉得我更美丽吗？  
祖父看着她，眼里依旧是包容亦柔和的笑意。他不语很久，才轻轻开口说，我的易安不会是蜉蝣。后来祖父告诉她，这种浅浅的颜色叫做月白，其实是一种荡漾在天际的浅蓝。浅到恍惚间捕捉不到那层盈盈一握的蓝，浅到漂浮在月色中央变得皎洁而疏远。  
后来祖父也在喻易安心里变得皎洁而疏远了，就像那一抹亘古如初的月白色。祖父去世的时候，并没有很痛苦。他拒绝了插管，停止呼吸的时候还有笑意，喻易安握着他的手。没有人知道祖父到底是因何而老去，就突然住进了医院，就突然离开了人世。好像前一日他还是精神矍铄的长者，可以写一下午的毛笔字，能握着他疼爱的小孙女教她写草书；好像前一日他还在和喻易安讲蜉蝣和草叶，为她折一根甜甜的茎干，为她编用柳条做成的红手串。好像他只是该走了，天上什么人要呼唤他，想听他讲故事，于是他就走了。

-

也就是祖父走的同一年，喻易安跟着学校组织的春游，一起去“亲近大自然”。略去小孩子们吵吵嚷嚷地惊扰了歇息的花木或生灵，也不谈野餐以后遗留在湖边的一地鸡毛，起码告家长书上是这样写的。喻易安一个人坐在湖边，她生性不喜欢太激烈的热闹，对背包里妈妈塞得满满当当的零食也兴味索然。她在看一只螳螂：那只螳螂通体翠绿，正在摇摇晃晃地走向水边。它的步伐虚浮而怪异。当它跳进水里的时候，喻易安看到有一条细长的黑影从它的尾部钻了出来——它出来的速度很慢，但是在水里挣扎游动却异常迅速。它飞快地蹿进了草地、泥土和湖水交界的阴影里。也就是，喻易安地脚边。  
喻易安抱着她的书包死死地抑制住尖叫。她想起祖父曾经告诉过她的，那是铁线虫——全身坚硬如铁，即使用石块砸也很难伤它分毫；这铁线虫的卵会在螳螂饮水时进入它们的身体，再吃掉那些可怜螳螂的内脏，“俘虏”这些死掉的螳螂，让螳螂变成它们的行尸走肉的空壳。铁线虫再让螳螂走近水源，它们出来产卵交配，螳螂也就死了。喻易安很小心地凑过去，用一截树枝戳了戳那只一动不动的翠绿的昆虫。它死了。  
它死了。  
那时喻易安才真切地意识到什么是死亡。她就像一只在水边飘着的蜉蝣，被抽走能让她勉力依靠的浮木，就注定了被水流卷走的命运。她眼中的自然光怪陆离，有可以食用的甜花，也有会御使螳螂的游虫。喻易安当晚一个人窝在沙发上看电视，客厅的灯没有开，科教频道在放深海古生物。那些远古的海洋生物巨大而奇异，长着狰狞黝黑的外表，就算是灯鱼也丑陋可怖。似乎是因为在毫无光线的深海，谁也看不见谁。漫长的历史在深海里没有流逝的触觉。喻易安手脚冰凉，在几欲窒息的黑暗里迸发出未知的恐惧。书上的历史是横向的，祖父所讲的历史是纵向的，而自然生命间的历史几乎凝固，只有探索距离较远的两个端点，才能看见其中天翻地覆的差别。她在黑暗里颤抖，感觉自己是在水流里挣扎呼吸，水液全都滚进她的胸腔和肺泡。她是只有一日寿命的蜉蝣，她是被铁线虫环绕的螳螂，她是稍纵即逝的液体。  
从那个时候开始——或许从更早一点开始，从祖父抱着她念出第一行诗句开始，喻易安的世界就开始模糊地成型，在夏日热气蒸腾的浮浪中，逐渐包裹成一个闷热的圆。

-

喻易安很擅长文科，尤其是历史和语文。但是对于语文，喻易安只是机械般运用。她无疑厌恶极了“生动形象地表达了”这一句式：无论是什么修辞，比喻还是拟人，夸张还是对偶，无论什么修辞，似乎它们的作用只有“生动形象地表达”。喻易安记性很好，能清楚地记得历史里的所有考点和编年历，也能记得语文里所有套路般的答题句式框架，还有写作文时的标准格式段落。喻易安就像推销员记得所有话术一样对这些东西熟稔于心。无论喻易安几多年岁，依然可以记得语文老师喋喋不休地讲述一篇应试作文该采用的优秀框架：排比开头，三段论点，虎头豹尾，收束有力。喻易安早已可以熟练运用这些技巧，但是她对这一切都厌恶极了。文学有多自由呢，文学本应是轻盈自由地流淌，应该是由内心而出的抒发，应该是当你看到落日熔金宏伟壮阔的感慨，应该是你目睹世道艰辛力透纸背的不甘。她不喜欢做阅读理解，似乎要从作者的字里行间挤出每一个词的意义，把所有语句咬烂揉碎，变得味同嚼蜡。段落不再是段落，词语不再是词语，都只是一个个黑暗里潜伏的旋涡，让你伸出一只手，往水旋里摸索不知道是什么的答案，一不留神就被吸进洪流里去。  
喻易安有一日对着练习册试题发呆。文言文阅读是明代高濂的《遵生八笺》，“论纸”的一段，说到蜡砑五色笺：亦以白色、松花色、月下白色罗纹笺为佳，余色不入清赏。题目问古人这些颜色取名有何优点，喻易安脑袋里是幼时那对蜉蝣的双翼，祖父告诉她那就是月白色。“蜉蝣掘阅，麻衣如雪。”蜉蝣刚刚破土而出，如同身着雪白的麻纹纱衣。她想说这就是月白，月白很冷很美，这样的一个名字真妙啊，让人瞬间浮想联翩。让人想到洁白的裙裾，皓腕如雪，月色皎洁，所有冷而温柔的事物。但是她的笔还是机械地写下了，“生动形象地表现出”——写到最后一个字的时候她停住了，黑色的水性笔泅出一个深深的墨点。  
是的，潜伏的旋涡。喻易安就是这些旋涡里一只深陷黑暗的蜉蝣。她觉得她不该这么写的，这样的套路将所有词句硬生生套入了同一个模板，似乎作者使用它们的目的全都是为了令人解读，是为了让人鉴赏才如此排列组合。这是错误的。她想，这是错误的。  
只是她无力反抗，哪怕她笔下的语文和文学正在背道而驰。

-

喻易安成为了历史老师后，对她学校的校史也很感兴趣。她经常去图书馆和档案室。大多数时间学生是不允许离开教室的，甚至和别的班同学交流也要被按上“串班”的名号。喻易安从不料理这些事情，在她尚是年轻的学生之时，就不能理解这些过分约束的规则。在这一所我国土地上还不常见的女子教会学校，中外方合作办学使整所学校的氛围变得稍微轻松而和缓；来自西方的女孩儿们偷偷卷起制服的衣袖，东方的女孩子只能投去艳羡的眼光。尽管大部分女孩儿无需经历“千军万马过独木桥”的艰辛劳累、精神紧绷，但是有些在喻易安看来仍是教育劣势的部分依然显露无疑。喻易安清楚地知道孩子们更喜欢西方来的外教老师，因为她尚未真正脱离学生的意气，还没有被一群她少年时代无法理解的老师同化成一般模样。例如班主任似乎有绝对权威的掌控力，稍稍争辩就被以“顶撞老师”的错处记过，校服不可以有一丁点改动，要完全遮住青春期女孩儿们甜蜜灵动的躯体。喻易安记得有一日听教师闲聊，一个颇有傲气的英语老师谈吐间带着得意：“今天我班上那群学生竟然和我说‘老师我们可以做朋友’，我当时就生气了，我跟她们说，‘老师就是老师，哪里是你们的朋友！’”办公室里氤开一阵细细的笑声，喻易安无法从这段话中找到一丁点笑料，反而觉得悲哀。她手上的纸页顿住了，在阳光下微不可闻地叹了口气。  
她选择离开了办公室，只身一人前去图书馆。她在看乔治三世写与乾隆皇帝的亲笔信，第一封，节选自《A Journal of the First French Embassy to China, 1698-1700》。图书馆空无一人，有很多藏书已经老旧积灰。她很缓慢地朗读，但是又想叹息。英文原版和国人时译版语气差别太大，乔治三世的原信被修饰得加上了许多谦卑恭敬的词句，也难怪乾隆会回一封带着蔑视的信函。喻易安想那时的英国是想来进行贸易通商，为表尊敬带来了乾隆的寿礼，其中亦有战舰模型、西洋镜，甚至还有当时西方先进的的弹药武器。只是乾隆认为这些蛮夷之人是要来给我天朝上国进贡，回绝了通商要求，还在圣旨里写到，“天朝地大物博，无需与小国进行贸易往来，若是尔等小国需要丝巾、瓷器等物，天朝必会加以体恤，每年赏赐若干，尔等小国地处偏僻，就无需纳贡，只需心向天朝即可。”那时工业革命其实正如火如荼，而大清朝却已经决定紧闭国门。  
喻易安想，那时的乾隆太高傲，只把清朝当成唯一的上国，其他一切都是渺小的、无关的，其实他本身也不过洪荒里的一只蜉蝣，却误以为自己是万年不枯的长青木。没有谁可以成为长青木——强盛的王朝也会逐日走向衰败，世间格局分分合合亦是常态，如果说唯一可以不朽的，大概是思想。喻易安想起她大学时学法国大革命，她知道这是一场不成功的革命，一场极尽流血和暴力却最后几乎回到原地的革命，但是启蒙运动却迅速传遍欧洲，在西方的思想下成为深埋的一环。在喻易安心里，经济繁荣、民安国泰固然值得称颂，但思想才是可以彻底改变一个国家、一群人的东西，才是可以永垂不朽的东西。  
她回到办公室的时候，毫不怯缩地穿过了一些蚊讷般的闲言。喻易安知晓那些传统的中方老师亦是觉得她不像个老师的：她常穿旗袍，开衩的裙摆与合身的剪裁衬托出女性的柔和身段，一袭如水的月白色，带来一点缥缈的虚无感和空灵的冰凉；及肩短发烫成细碎的小卷，刘海不过眉，用一枚同是月白色的发卡斜斜地款住。女孩儿们喜欢她就像她喜欢自己。她穿月白色时总会想到祖父，在她少年时就离去的祖父，住到了广寒宫里的祖父。想到了儿时水塘边那一只翅膀雪白的蜉蝣，还有祖父用柳条和艳红月季折成的手环。她的祖父为她留下了一根红手串，玛瑙纹路如云卷，深邃如少年心头暗红的血液。她看着她左手腕的红手串就会想起柳叶纤细的嫩枝配上月季胭脂般的红色，在夏季永不凋谢。  
永不凋谢。  
她经常对学生笑语嫣然，会面对学生们稚气未脱的提问笑着认真回答。她甚至还将自己当成一个学生，只不过她不够幸运，她曾在高考里苦苦挣扎，迷惘得满身泥泞。她知道有些事情错了，起码不把学生当朋友就错了，但是她不知如何改正。她只是一只蜉蝣啊，祖父，易安就是一只蜉蝣。您说历史是经络网，但是为何有些事情依然错着，依然故步自封着，千百年前如此，现在亦是如此，似乎毫无进展过。就像永远冰封的雪原，沉默难以松动，大家都缄口不言。  
似乎有些事情就像那晚深海里的时光，凝固得记录下黑暗深邃的一切，没有一点转圜的余地。

-

喻易安是在另一位老师的打趣中知道这所学校里还有一位喻易安的。那个喻易安是民国时代的女子，亦是历史老师，和现在的喻易安不同的是，她还是董事会的一员，掌握着其他老师和学生的命脉。喻易安在校史馆里漫步时看到很多上世纪中西女中和圣玛利亚的毕业照，黑白的照片裱糊在玻璃相框里，有些边角已经蜷曲老旧，只得用玻璃压紧，在阳光下漫延着温柔的倒影。喻易安发觉那时的女子尚不用穿臃肿的运动衣当制服，可以穿短裙和遮住膝盖的丝袜，可以穿旗袍和衬衫。喻易安想要笑，但是她又笑不出来，她不知道这是为何，是前进还是后退，还是一直在原地晃晃悠悠，没有挪动的想法。  
墙上甚至还有张爱玲画的，关于圣玛利亚的学生描绘自己的毕业理想。喻易安喜爱侍弄文字，一手草书有力飘逸。她曾购买过一瓶名为“张爱玲”的墨水，纯净的正红，颜色就如同这个女子一样，鲜艳热烈，下笔干净，毫无拘束，冲破所谓的条条框框。  
喻易安很喜欢女孩子。在她还是学生的时候，她就莫名地觉得身边的女孩儿要比男生可爱得多——大约是重男轻女的缘故，有些男孩被溺爱成无法无天的霸王。女孩儿们心思细腻，只要家教不错，大多都容易相处。只是太过交错复杂的心思亦容易生出龃龉，又导向茶余饭后的议论和闲话。她很早就发现了这样的规律，于是要求自己不做一个性别，不做一个符号：她更希望自己是鲜活的灵魂。喻易安曾自我反问那些感触是否也是她遵循了刻板印象，约摸是有。所以她尽力解除偏见，只把遇见的所有人当做独立的个体，而不是被打上标签的纸片。只有爱自己才能有余力爱人。她很喜欢自己，就像喜爱皎皎月色，喜爱这世间一息尚存的灵动新鲜。她看着墙上那些女孩子的脸庞，有些因为年代久远而模糊不清，只能依稀辨别姣好的面容和打理整齐的短发。喻易安想多年以后她也只是这样的一个印记，留在照片里就如同一只蜉蝣般大小，隐没在人群中，甚至都辨别不清是否是喻易安自己。  
喻易安几乎是在最后才找到那个“喻易安”——百年前的，一袭浅色旗袍的，喻易安。她在董事会唯一的一张合照上，站在最右边，身肩稍稍往中央倾斜。喻易安仰头去看她，不确定那是谁。大约是冲印的错误，她的面庞上覆盖着一层过度曝光的白色，只能从脖颈边缘的阴影处看到她盘起的长发，以及一根垂着流苏的簪。看到她的一瞬间喻易安心头涌出一阵沉默的疼痛，就像左胸口本应是心脏的那个部分化成了一个灼热满胀的水球，一枚细针抵住它，让人感到破碎的恐慌。她感觉自己的灵魂飘摇上升，在历史里化作一只展开双翅的蜉蝣，跳入一个漩涡，便将它称作归宿。  
可是人类到底有无归宿？  
何处才是你我的归宿？

-

蜉蝣之羽，衣裳楚楚。心之忧矣，於我归处。  
蜉蝣之翼，采采衣服。心之忧矣，於我归息。  
蜉蝣掘阅，麻衣如雪。心之忧矣，於我归说。


End file.
